


Afterglow

by Zaxal



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal/pseuds/Zaxal
Summary: Round one is over, and Michael's tired. But Gob could go again.





	Afterglow

Michael feels boneless for the first time in years, like he's just had the best massage money can buy. He sinks into the bed with a quiet hum, burying his head in the pillow. Lethargy makes every shift feel monumentally challenging, like he's disturbing his body from a well-deserved rest.

He wants nothing more than to fall asleep, feeling like he'll wake up tomorrow a new man, leaving this middle-aged sack of creaking bones and sagging skin behind to somehow inhabit a more youthful version of himself. Like some kind of reverse butterfly, and right now? He's cocooning hard.

And the best part is that this didn't cost a fucking dime. He's not going to have to explain discrepancies in the family's bank accounts or his own, he's not going to have to go crawling to someone to beg for help getting out of the hole he's been dragged into.

All it took was a hit to his pride and breaking a promise he'd made to himself years and years ago. It all seems so _petty_ now. So _pointless_. What was he trying to prove?

The bed dips down as a body on top of his shifts, momentarily pressing him down until he gives a small grunt.

"Ah, shit. Sorry, Mikey. Want me to get off?"

"Mm." Michael hums, considers. Gob's practically laying on top of him now, having shifted slowly from cuddling to where he is now, larger form covering his brother's.

If Michael hadn't had him on his back, stringing together guttural noises and curses as he begged to come just a couple of minutes ago, he might have felt less charitable. But the way it is now... he's actually kinda comfy.

"Just watch your knees."

"Gotcha. Totally."

Gob settles on top of him like a comfortable blanket, the hard planes of his body softened with age. He nestles his head against Michael's back, taking several deep breaths. His voice rumbles, low and evocative, "You smell _incredible_."

Michael probably smells mostly like sweat with maybe a bit of shampoo and deodorant from earlier in the day. "C'mon," he sighs with a breathless laugh, coasting on endorphins.

He feels Gob's grin against his skin seconds before his hips shift. "Don't mind if I do."

"Gob," Michael breathes, trying to sound reprimanding. There's no way it's been longer than twenty minutes. There's no way he has to be ready to go again. Michael personally feels like his last orgasm knocked a decade of stress off his shoulders; he can't fathom getting it up again so soon.

Instead, his voice comes out without a hint of disapproval or warning.

Gob's hips roll slowly, grinding. Michael feels the flex of his thighs and hips, the drag of Gob's cock against the swell of his ass, still mostly soft. His lips trace against Michael's back in a pattern that soothes Michael farther into the plush mattress.

He's never known Gob to be soft or patient, able to take his time. Granted, he's had it hard and rough and _God so good_ not that long ago. Maybe he's feeling the same gravity Michael is.

The sudden drag of Gob's tongue over his shoulder makes him shudder, a spark of something zipping up his spine. He follows it with another kiss. "So many freckles," Gob complains, and Michael laughs a little into his pillow.

"Don't count 'em." It'll make him feel old.

""m not. 'M gonna kiss 'em," Gob says like this is a perfectly reasonable response. He nuzzles Michael's nape, nose slowly sliding into his hair. His lips follow the trail, dragging along Michael's skin with a sweet tenderness that pulls a fond smile onto his lips.

"Michael," Gob hums deeply. There's a quality to his voice that Michael loves. It's not the pitch or even the sound of his own name. No, it's... reverent. As if Michael is truly precious to him.

His lower half flexes again, moving in a smooth roll, and Michael can feel the twitch of his dick. Gob's breathing hitches – he must still be sensitive – before he leans in to press a kiss against Michael's scalp.

Michael lifts his hips to meet Gob's next thrust, feeling Gob's moan through his entire body. Gob buries his head against Michael's shoulder, breathing, " _Michael_ ," again as if that simple act meant the world to him.

Michael finally can't resist the allure, slowly shifting to turn on his back. Gob rolls with him until he figures out what Michael's doing. Then, Gob blankets him again, skin against skin as he buries his head against Michael's throat and groans, voice straining around the noise.

Michael brings a hand up, cards his fingers through his hair. He hisses a little when Gob tries to line their hips up, his own dick throbbing in spite of his better judgment.

"That hurt?" Gob asks, leaning up to look down at him.

He looks gorgeous like this with his hair mussy, a flush glowing on his tanned cheeks. There are wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, flecks of gray in the faint stubble on his jaw.

Gob would probably be appalled that Michael noticed either of those things, but he can't help but find them endearing right now. "Little. Not as young as I used to be."

"Yeah," Gob says. "'Cause you could go, and go, and _go_." He smirks lazily down at Michael.

This close, Michael can see just how green his eyes are, how they hold onto him. Michael doubts what Gob sees is as flattering as what he does, but before he lets that thought spoil the mood, he cups Gob's head, pulling him in for a kiss.

This, he can do. Angle their mouths, let his tongue slide against Gob's slowly, breaking apart enough to catch his breath before diving back in like he needs this to live. Gob keens in his throat, hips twitching against Michael's a little harder.

"Easy," Michael breathes into the damp, heated space between them.

" _Mikey_ ," Gob breathes, pleads.

"Shh," he says, nipping his brother's lower lip and feeling him buck down in response.

God, he loves this. "What d'ya want?"

Gob sees his opportunity and goes for it, voice dropping to its lowest register. "I want you to fucking fill me up. I wanna- Want to feel you for _days_."

"Fuck, Gob." Michael's lower half twitches up, breath catching on a strangled moan.

He intends to tell him that he can't. That he's too old. That he can't get hard again that fast – something that is rapidly proving him wrong. But even if he could, his body's too worn out to go at it again like he's got something to prove.

"S'ok if you can't," Gob says, and Michael feels electricity spark up his spine.

Michael surges up with energy he didn't know he still had, grabbing his stupid brother's face and kissing him until his vision starts to swim. Michael pushes him down into the bed, and Gob goes without a fight, a small, smug smile begging to be fucked off his face.

"I _can_ , thank you very much." Gob's legs fall open as Michael's hand goes between them. He cocks his hips up as Michael finds his rim, still wet from earlier, though he'll need to be stretched again before Michael goes for round two. "And I will. Unless you don't want-?"

"I want," Gob says with confidence that Michael shatters by sinking his fingers into that inviting heat, immediately finding Gob's prostate. Gob throws his head back with a ragged groan, " _Michael_!"

Michael smirks to himself. This is always so good, so _easy_. 

Why would he ever stop?


End file.
